More than Burgers
by yumeyana
Summary: [MomoRyo] He wished it was more than burgers. He wished it was like what he shared with another. But that wasn't the case.


**Author's Notes:** This is another installment to my More than series. I hope you like this one. This is like a companion or side fics to the others in the series.

**Dedication:** To Reeza, for bearing with me all the shit life has. And to a lot of people who had been with me all the way.

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"For the test of the heart is trouble, and it always comes with the years. And the smile that is worth the praises of the earth is the smile that shines through the tears."

**More than burgers**

"Hoi! They're at it again?"

A grin. "Yeah. It's just a good thing buchou's not around to make them run laps."

"When will Ochibi learn that he will never win against Fuji nyah? And why is he so eager anyway? He's Fuji's boyfriend. He has got lots of time to play with Fuji," Kikumaru said, giggling at the last sentence.

"Eiji! You don't need to tell Momo about…" Oishi blushed. "About whatever Fuji and Echizen are doing in their private time. Now come and practice with me. If Ryuzaki-sensei sees us…"

The acrobatic player just laughed and glomped Oishi. "It's not as if Momo-chan doesn't know yet. I bet he's got inside information…"

"EIJI!"

Momoshiro refocused his attention back to the court he was watching as the golden pair disappeared towards Court D. The fukubuchou was right. He didn't need to know what Echizen and Fuji did on their private time. No, scratch that. He didn't _want_ to know.

He sighed as he watched the tensai and his boyfriend. There was a time when he was the one pestering Echizen. A time when he and Echizen would hang out, go to school and go home from school together. A time when it felt like he was the only special sempai in Echizen's world.

But that time was now over.

He wasn't the special sempai in Echizen's life anymore.

He had always wondered how he could've fallen for such a disrespectful brat. How was it that the first time he ever made contact with those golden orbs, his heart skipped? How was it that he could tolerate that brat?

He didn't know. But this was the brat who made tennis more fun to play. This was the brat who made Monday mornings worth waking up for. The brat who made him smile. The brat who made his heart beat.

Yuck, he thought. He sounded cheesy.

He sighed. He wondered what Echizen would think if he knew what he was thinking.

Perhaps, he'd say, "Mada mada da ne, Momo-sempai."

Amethyst eyes sadden, smile wistful. Ever since Echizen and Fuji started going out, the brat barely hung around with him. And he missed the mornings when Echizen would still be sleepy as they rode on his bike to school. He missed the teasings when he passed by their classroom at lunch. He missed how those golden eyes would fire up whenever his opponent was worthy enough. He missed the walks home. He missed the burgers they used to share.

He missed Echizen.

If only he could learn how to open his eyes in the morning and not think about Echizen. If only he could learn how not to drown in the passion of those eyes. if only he could somehow learn not to anticipate eating burgers with him. If only he could tell his heart not to love Echizen anymore.

But he couldn't. It was like telling the sun not to rise or something to that effect.

"Mada mada da ne, Momo-sempai."

He blinked, the voice pulling him out of his reverie. In front of him was Echizen, smirking. He tilted his head. What was the brat smirking about?

"I asked if you wanted have burgers with me after practice but it seems like you don't. or perhaps you want to have burgers with someone else. Kaidoh-sempai perhaps?"

Violet eyes sharpened, an arm going around the freshman's head in a headlock while a hand ruffled the other's hair.

"Yarou! What do you think I am, crazy? Why would I even want to spend time with that Mamushi?"

"Itai su yo, Momo-sempai!"

"Serves you right, Echizen!"

Perhaps, Momoshiro thought, he would never share anything with Echizen more than their love for burgers. Perhaps Echizen will never look at him beyond that but for now, that was ok.

At least, there was always the burgers.

-Owari-

::644 words:: 04Dec04:: ::07:23p::


End file.
